


I'm The Right Height

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's wedding is coming up and she can't be at the last fitting. Merlin stands in for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Right Height

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing. 
> 
> Written for the summerpornathon bonus challenge - costume party.

  
**I'm The Right Height**  
by Moonbeam

“I look stupid,” Merlin said with a sigh, looking down at the outfit.

“You don’t.”

“I really do.”

“He really does,” said a voice from the doorway. 

Merlin spun, saw Arthur leaning casually against the door and tried to step off the raised platform. “You’re not supposed to be back for a week.”

“It was boring.” Merlin knew that was Arthur for ‘I missed your big ears’.

“Well, go away,” Gwen said. “I need Merlin’s help.” 

“Yes,” Arthur said. “I can see that. _Mer_ lin, why are you wearing a wedding dress. If this is a hint about civil unions I will not marry you if you are wearing a dress. Especially not that dress.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur. “Come here, you prat. I can’t get down.”

“Why?”

Merlin folded his arms over his chest and the gaping top of the dress he was wearing. “I thought since you missed me and all you might like a kiss.”

“I never said I missed you.”

Both Gwen and Merlin looked at him disbelievingly. 

“Fine,” Arthur walked over and stepped up onto the platform to kiss Merlin. Merlin reached up and held onto the back of Arthur’s neck; keeping him there. 

“Enough of that,” Gwen said. “I need to finish hemming this dress and as happy as I am that you two are in love I don’t have that much time.”

Merlin looked down when he heard the break in Gwen’s voice. “Gwen?”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m just so tired, James isn’t sleeping well and Lance has been in Barcelona for three days and I’m trying to get this dress sorted and…” she sunk down onto her chair with a slump. 

“I’ll pay for someone to hem the dress,” Arthur said firmly. 

Gwen glared up at him. “I am making this dress.”

“Okay,” Merlin said. “Then we’ll look after James tonight and you can sleep.”

Gwen looked up at him so hopefully but then shook her head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

Arthur sighed. “Of course you can, I have been away for a fortnight and I can think of _nothing_ better to do with my night than look after your son.”

Gwen and Merlin looked at one another. 

“Forget the sarcasm,” Merlin said. “And listen to the message. Drop him at ours tonight.”

Gwen took a deep breath. “I could get the hem done.”

“And have a glass of wine and a nice bubble bath and sleep,” Merlin said enticingly.

Gwen’s eyes grew distant. “Yes.”

“Good,” Arthur said. “Now get my sister’s wedding dress all pinned up.”

“So he can take me home and ravage me before you drop James off.”

Gwen blushed and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Please,” Merlin said with a smile. “I love spending time with my godson.”

"Why is Merlin doing this?" Arthur asked later. 

"He's the same height as Morgana," Gwen said. "She couldn't be here in the window I had."

"Hmm," Arthur said and then looked at Merlin. "You really don't make an attractive drag queen."

Merlin looked at him for a few beats. "Like you would make a better one?"

"If I chose to be a drag queen I would be the best looking one."

Gwen fell into a fit of hysterical laughter which neither man could encourage her out of.

**The End**


End file.
